You've Made War, Not Pasta
by Roxi2Star
Summary: It's 2036, and all the countries have merged together. There is no more need for country Personifications. "You're all here by sentenced to be terminated"
1. Chapter 1

**Oh yeah! I sooo shouldn't be doing this…. But I am! **

**You've Made War, Not Pasta.**

Jack Tanner is a respectable man, just passed 50, brown hair with greying spots, a bit of chin stubble, pale skin and sharp grey eyes that seemed to stare through you. This ladies and gentleman is the new world leader.

His story starts in America. He was born in Chicago in 1985, and in 1988 when he was 3 his family moved to Western Germany. He was there when the Berlin wall fell. He was only 4, and he watched the wall tumble. He doesn't remember much, only that he saw a man, about 5"10, his blonde hair pushed back, and with his blue eyes shining, run to a man with pale skin, white hair and red eyes shouting "BRUDER!"

Jack grew up, an average German boy. He lived in Kaiserslautern. In 2005 he got into the German government. He quickly shot through the ranks, with his charm and wishful thinking. In 2015, at age 30 he become the president of Germany. It was then he met Ludwig, and Gilbert. The personifications of Germany and Prussia, or East and West Germany.

Jack always took their wants into account as he lead their country.

"What is your dream? What do you want out of life?" Jack asked them one day in 2017. Their answer was the same.

"Peace." Every time a country went to war it tore them up on the inside. No country wanted that.

"Alright." And with that Jack had a plan in mind.

In 2021, the merging of Austria and Germany took place. Later that same year, Hungary, Switzerland and Liechtenstein joined them. Thus making the "Germanic Empire"

Other countries were starting to copy them. In 2022 France, Spain, Portugal, and Italy all merged into one, going under as the "Mediterranean Union." In that same year, The United Kingdom annexed Ireland, and Russia, Belarus, Ukraine, and the Baltic states all became the "Soviet Union" Once again.

In early 2023, Japan, China, Mongolia, Korea, Vietnam, Taiwan, Hong Kong, and Thailand became the "United Asian Nations". Later that year Denmark, Norway, Sweden, Finland, Iceland, Belgium and Holland became "Scandinavia". Turkey and Greece plus all the Middle Eastern countries, Egypt and the rest of Eastern Europe became the "Ottoman Empire". North American's countries became "North America" same with South America, and the remainder of Africa. And Australia… Well…. Um…

Australia became part of the "United Asian Nations" In 2025.

In 2029, Jack Tanner signed a treaty with the "Mediterranean Union" and the "United Kingdom" and created the "European Empire", which in 2031 "Scandinavia" and the "Ottoman Empire" joined. One year later in 2032, the "United Asian Nations" and the "Soviet Union" Merged to create the "Asian Empire". In 2033, Tanner demanded a merge between the two empires which was completed later that year under the name "Eurasian Empire". Africa was annexed into the "Eurasian Empire" last year.

Earlier this year, 2036, South America and North America merged to create the "American Union". Today, Jack Tanner is attending a meeting to suggest a merge between the "Eurasian Empire" and the "American Union" and to put him as the leader.

"Do you hear me Ludwig? You, your brother, France, Spain, both Italy's and England are coming to the meeting with me today." Tanner said into his phone. "What do you mean Feliciano shouldn't come? Oh… Right he'd just bounce around doing nothing screaming about pasta… Right… Russia's coming instead then, and Romano can be the only Italy. Right, see you in a bit then." He hung up the phone and walked out of his office.

He walked to the meeting room. He was hosting this event. He opened to the door of the empty room and began to set up. Within the hour the room was full of people.

He took his seat at the head of the table with Ludwig on his right and Gilbert on his left. Next to Gilbert was France, next to France was Spain, next to whom was Romano, then England, and then Russia. On the other side was next to Ludwig was America, next to him was…. An empty chair? Hmm. He was sure there was someone there… Next to the seat was a man named Russell Enrich, the leader of the "American Union" and then he completed the circle by being next to Russia.

"Alright, let's begin. Mr. Enrich, it seems like our two Empires should merge. It would be an ingenious way to end war, for we are the leaders of the only two countries in the world. With this merge we will unite the world." Tanner began.

About 3 hours later, it was agreed. The two empires would be abolished and Jack Tanner would be the President of the world.

"Alright, I believe there is only one last thing to discuss." Tanner began, his eyes flickering to all the country personifications. "You country personifications are now useless. There are no more countries, so there will be no more country personifications. You are all here by sentenced to be terminated, and after words I shall become the personification of the world."

"Terminated?" America asked.

"You're going to kill us?" France asked

"Yes." Jack said. "Tomorrow, and then we shall mark this as a ne-"

"You can't fucking kill us! We're countries! Even if you tried we won't die!" Romano yelled.

"Actually, Romano, if you had read that treaty we all signed, in it you gave up your ability of immortality, in a way. You won't age, but if I shot you, you would die without harming the Italian section." Jack said picking up his things.

"You mother fucker!" Romano yelled

"Russell man, you can't let this happen!" America said frantic.

"I'm sorry Al, my hands are tied. This is what's best for our people." Russell said frowning.

"Señor Tanner you can't do this!" Spain yelled.

"Watch me Spain, Men! Come take these ones and lock them up for tomorrow!" Tanner yelled

"Jack… How could you?" Ludwig asked

"Easily." Jack said.

"Quick!" Prussia yelled as the guards came into the room "Run!"

Russia pulled out his pipe and cracked a few skulls on the way out as they ran. When all 9 of them made it out of the building unharmed.

"Fuck… Alright.. Um… Ok, we need to keep running. Jack's men will be after us."

"Right, we all need to get home, and get everyone out. Grab any weapon you can… Let's meet-" America started, going into "Hero mode"

"At my old house!" Spain said. "It's huge, and only us countries know where it is."

"Yeah but not all 300 of us are going to fit." England said.

"Part of me thinks they already have most of Africa and South America. That's where most of the countries are." Germany said taking off his glasses.

"Right, so let's put the word out and anyone who isn't caught should go to Spain's." America said, and the others nodded in agreement, before going their separate ways.

**So there's the prolog. I think it's rushed but eh, the next chapter will be better. **

**R&R **

**~Roxi2Star**


	2. Chapter 2

**Woo! People like this! Also, I guess I should put the pairing list and the warning label here… **_WARNING: This fic contains; OC's (No major parts just Jack, Russell, and some ancient nations like Crown of Aragon, Britannia, Ancient Greece ex.) , Yaoi, Character Death, Heart Warming scenes, scenes that will make you cry, America-ness, and the following pairings in no specific order; Spain X Romano, America X Japan, France X England, Prussia X Canada, Germany X Italy, minor China X Russia, Estonia X Latvia, Poland X Lithuania, Austria X Hungary, and Greece X Turkey, plus whatever I throw in. _**Think you can handle that? Sorry for the no USUK, I'm not a fan of that pairing but whatever.****So now that, that's out of the way, on with the fic! **

Germany, Prussia, Spain, Romano, Russia, England and France ran into the main building of their estate they shared with the other nations of the "Eurasian Empire". To their surprise, only a few of them were there ready with bags.

"Where are the others?" Germany asked.

"This is all who stayed." Austria said, standing up. "After you called, most of Africa and the entire middle east ran not even packing."

"Well, America asked me to take a little roll call. So, um. Portugal?" Spain said looking on his phone.

"I'm here Hermano." Portugal said giving a small wave to his younger brother.

"Italy?" Italy nodded. "Seborga?" The youngest Italy raised his hand. "Switzerland, Liechtenstein, Hungary, Chez, Slovakia?" He read off.

"Chez and Slovakia left, along with most of Eastern Europe." Hungary said.

"Right, Belgium, Holland, Ireland, North Ireland, Whales, Scotland?" All nodded. "Denmark, Iceland, Finland, Sweden and Norway?" All 5 were present. "Greece, Turkey, Egypt?" Also there "Belarus, Ukraine, Lithuania, Latvia, and Estonia?" All nodded. "Mongolia?"

"He left aru." China said sadly.

"North and South Korea, Thailand, Taiwan, and Vietnam?"

"I'm the only one that stayed da zee!" South Korea said.

"And China, Japan and Hong Kong." All three nodded. Spain's phone went off. "It's from America, he says that only he, Canada, Cuba and Mexico stayed, and that we need to leave now." All the others nodded

"Ve here Fratello, Big Brother Spain and Germany I packed your bags."

"Veneziano did you pack the list I sent you?" Romano asked.

"Si, everything is in this bag." He said hold up a large brief case. "Well, not everything. I had to put the big ones in my suit case." Romano nodded and took the brief case and put it on the ground. He opened it revealing 6 or 7 hand guns and amo. He took one and loaded it, and handed one to his twin.

"I have a feeling we're gonna run into some trouble on the way down. Tanner's bound to have guys crawling all over the place." Romano said closing the suit case.

"Come on everyone!" Germany called. "We need to move quickly!" Everyone stood by the door, luggage in hand. "We'll have to split up and go on foot. If you are being followed, do not, I repeat, do not go to the safe house until you lose them. We'll leave in groups of 6; wait 10 minutes before each group leaves. I hope to see you all at the safe house. Spain, Bruder, Italy, Romano and Seborga come, we're the first group." They nodded and stood up, bags in hand. The walk back to the city was quick.

"Hey potato bastardo, isn't this a dead giveaway? 6 guys in suits and luggage just walking down Main Street?" Romano asked, his hand resting on the gun in his jacket.

"Ja, and nien. Ja, because we could be easily spotted, but nien because they'll be expecting that we've taken cars. I'm certain that they have the check points alerted that we're on the move." Germany said

"Right… And how the hell, are supposed to get to Madrid from Berlin on foot?"

"We're countries Romano, we can move through land faster."

"Right." Romano said.

The walk started to pick up pace once they reached the country side. They managed to get through Germany and France without any issues and made it to Spain in about an hour. But once they reached Madrid, things started to get out of hand. There was a group of police officers looking over a tablet, when one pointed at the countries and shouted

"There they are!"

"Get them!" Another yelled.

"Run!" Prussia yelled. The others didn't need to be told twice. They managed to get out of Madrid but the officers were hot on their trail. They ran through a field towards a forest desperate to lose them. The police were gaining on them, and poor Seborga in the back was grabbed.

"AHH!" He yelled. Romano and Italy turned around.

"Romano, Italy! Keep running!" Prussia yelled.

"No…" Romano said in a low tone. "YOU ASSHOLES GET YOUR PAWS OFF MI BAMBION FRATELLO!" Romano yelled pulling out his gun. Both Italy twins went running at the two police officers who held Seborga. Italy kicked one in the gut, and Romano shot the other in the arm. Seborga jumped on Romano's back and the three ran back toward Spain, Germany and Prussia, all of whom were starring with their eyes wide, and jaws slacked.

"Keep running!" Italy yelled passing them with Romano. All three snapped out of it and bolted into the forest with the Italys.

"Why didn't they do that during world war 2!" Germany yelled, before making it into the forest.

"I… I think we lost them." Spain said panting. The 6 of them stopped in the middle of the woods to rest.

"Yeah… How far are we from your house?" Germany asked Spain.

"Not far. About ten minutes if we hurry."

"Then let's go. We can rest when we get there." Romano said. They finally reached the house. They weren't the first to get there, so when they opened the door, they were met with a worried Portugal.

"Thank god!" He said hugging Spain. "I thought you were dead!" Spain smiled up at his older brother, only to have his smile wiped off his face by a punch to the gut. "Don't ever scare me like that again you ass!"

"Oui! Thank god you're all ok!" France said from the couch next to England.

"Wait, who's all here?" Germany asked.

"Well the 6 of you, Myself, Frog here, Portugal, Scotland, Whales, and both halves of Ireland." England said letting his hand rest against France's.

"Why are there 7 of you?" Germany asked "It was groups of 6."

"There was an extra when we grouped off. So Frog came with us, and the Nordics only have 5, and Poland went with the Soviets."

"Mm, speaking of the others, here comes the Germanics." Ireland said looking out the window. And sure enough Austria, Hungary, Switzerland, Liechtenstein, Belgium and Holland came through the door.

"Oh good you all made it!" Spain said.

"Ve! Miss Hungary!" Italy said.

"Yeah, we're here. So did anyone have any problems getting here?" Austria asked.

"Yeah, were almost caught by cops! But Feli and the brat took them out." Prussia said. "Turns out when you mess with Seborga their mafia side comes out."

The next group to arrive was the Nordics, apparently they had run into some trouble as well. Sweden and Denmark had taken some damage, but they were both fine. The Soviets arrived not much later. They were only waiting on the Asians and Greece, Turkey and Egypt.

"Everyone out of the way aru!" China yelled entering the house. "Clear the couch! Greece is hurt aru!" France and England jumped up as Turkey and Korea carried Greece in. He was covered in blood, and breathing hard.

"What happened?" Germany asked.

"We were attacked." Japan said entering the room. "Greece took a bullet for Turkey and Egypt took off, while the rest of us tried to help him."

"Brat, stay alive." Turkey said after placing Greece on the couch.

"Tur-Turkey?" Greece asked.

"Just sleep kid… It's what you do best." Greece nodded before slipping into sleep. "Egypt.. You ass I thought you were my friend."

Greece was quickly treated by Finland and carried up to a room. Not long after America, and a crying Canada and Mexico arrived.

"Where's Cuba?" Spain asked. "I thought he was coming."

"He... He was shot. He died instantly" America said. Spain's face fell. He turned his attention to his younger brother Mexico.

"At least you made it Los… It's you me and Alvarez." Spain whispered to Mexico. Mexico sobbed into his shoulder and hugged Spain with blood covered hands. Portugal came over to his brother and hugged them as well.

"Is anyone else dead?" America asked.

"No, but Greece is hurt, and Egypt ran off." Germany informed him.

"Right… Ok, let's just take a bit to re-group and we'll make a new plan of action tomorrow." America said setting his bag down.

**There we go. Ok a few things. 1. Yes Italy and Romano kick ass when they need to. 2. Here's a brief description of Mexico, Portugal, Ireland, North Ireland, and Whales. **

**Mexico (male) is about 14, he's stands at around 5"5, his skin is tan his eyes are dark green and he has curly black hair. **

**Portugal (male) is about 27, he stands at around 6"6, his skin is a lighter tan, his eyes are just a bit darker than Spain's and he has long wavy chocolate brown hair tied in a ponytail. **

**Ireland (male) is about 27, he stands at around 5"7, his skin is pale and he has lots of freckles, his eyes are bright green and his hair is short, red and curly.**

**North Ireland (female) is about 27, she stands at around 5"6, her skin is pale and she has lots of freckles, her eyes are bright green and her hair is long and curly.**

**Whales (male) are about 15, he stands at about 5"4, his skin is pale, and his eyes are a bit lighter than England's.**

**Hope that helps!~ **

**R&R**

**~Roxi2Star**


	3. Chapter 3

**WAHHH! Sorry for the long wait~ BUT I'M HERE NOW. Anyway~ I got the food part from making pancakes with my daddy~ :D **

"Let's just all just go to bed, alright?" America said "Spain, how many rooms do you have?"

"Uh…" He said, as he started to count them out on his hand. "If we all share a room, we should have just enough. But some may have to sleep on a couch."

"Alright…. So yeah, just pick a bunk mate." America said "Also, we can't be calling each other by our human names in public, so get used to using human names."

"What?"

"Human names? I can't call _him_ by his real name."

"No way!" Were some of the responses America received.

"Hey! Listen, I know! There are people I don't feel like getting intimate with either, but we have to! If people hear us calling each other country names, we'll be caught. So for everyone who doesn't know, my name is Alfred Fucking Jones. Nice to meet ya." Alfred said pointing to himself. "Now Antonio, right?" Antonio nodded "I'm gonna need you to show every the spare rooms, including myself. But first pick a bunkmate."

There was a bit of bickering but in the end the groups were; Maureen (North Ireland) & Patrick (Ireland), Scott (Scotland) & Alvarez (Portugal), Will (Wales) & Carlos (Mexico), Ludwig & Feliciano, Gilbert & Matthew, Mathias (Denmark), & Lars (Netherlands), Femake (Belgium) & Yekaterina (Ukraine) & Natalia, Ivan & Yao, Feliks & Toris, Raivis & Eduard, Antonio & Lovino, England & France, Nikolas (Norway) & Isaac (Iceland), Tino & Berwald, Vash & Lili, Roderich & Elizabeta, Alfred & Kiku, while Yong Soo and Marcello (Seborga) took the couches.

Not many got sleep that night, as Sadiq watched over Heracles, taking care of his wounds. Antonio, Carlos, and Alvarez, were all having trouble sleeping, all were grieving over their lost family.

Arthur tossed and turned next to Francis. He knew he was forgetting something… And no, it wasn't Matthew he checked… 3 times. But what was missing? He pondered as he watched the clock hit 4 in the morning. He looked around the room. The walls were a childish blue. Like the blue on Sealand's hat-

"SEALAND!" He yelled sitting up. Francis stirred from his sleep and looked at his roommate.

"What?" He asked his head spinning.

"Peter! SEALAND!" He said standing up and throwing his robe on. "He's still out there! Alone! He'll be killed!" Arthur ran from the room and went to Alfred's and Kiku's, and started banging on the door. "Alfred! Alfred!"

The door opened to a drowsy looking Alfred. "Ahh, what Iggy?"

"Alfred, Peter's still out there! We have to go get him! He'll die for sure!" Arthur yelled panicking slightly.

"Wait…. Peter? As in Sealand?" Alfred asked.

"YES BLOODY SEALAND." Arthur yelled.

"Was Sealand ever part of an empire?" Alfred asked

"No…? I don't think so… Why?" Arthur asked. Alfred smiled.

"Then he's fine. It fact he's more than fine! He's better off than us! He's the only single country in the world remaining! The contract Tanner had us sign doesn't affect him!" Alfred said smiling.

"Are you saying….?"

"Yeah! Peter's still impervious to death by any means! He's our secret weapon! We have to find him!" Alfred said. "Come on Iggy we have to wake the others!"

**Short chapter is short. I'M SORRY *cries forever* I've been having so much trouble here. Once things pick up, the chapters will be longer and the updates will be more frequent. Sorry for the lateness! Also, people are going to have to die. So, if there's someone you will cry tears of major sadness if they die I'll see what I can do. And one last thing, any comments on the OC's? Like Portugal, Mexico and Wales? Feedback is loved! :D **

**R&R**

**~Roxi2Star **


	4. Note derp

**Hi…. I have some bad news. So I love this fic and the idea behind it. I have the ending figured out, and some key points figured out. I know how to get to the ending from a certain point. So you crazy awesome writers out there. I need help. I just need some ideas on how to get from key point to key point. So, if you want to help, or have any ideas in general, please PM me or drop a review. I don't want to see this story get dropped. **

**Thank-you, and I'm sorry I got your hopes up about a review. I fail. Now I'm going to go bang my head against a wall. Repeatedly. **

**R&R**

**~Roxi2Star**


End file.
